There Will Be Much Worse Games to Play
by RosiePotter
Summary: 26 years ago, Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her little sister. Soon after that a rebellion took place destroying the Capitol, the Hunger Games, and countless lives. Follow 4 teenagers in the reinstated Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in their favor!
1. Main Characters

Name: Tara Potter

District: 8

Age: 15

Description: Tall, around 5'6. Bright green eyes, shoulder length red hair, pale with freckles

Siblings: Cole Potter (19) Max Potter (17)

Parents: Matthew Potter and Clara Potter

Name: Andrew Odair

Age: 17

Description: sandy brown hair, sea green (specks of blue) eyes, tall

District: 4

Parents: Finnick Odair (deceased) and Annie Odair

Name: Hawke Mellark

Age: 16

Description: curly blonde hair, grey eyes, olive skin

District: 12

Parents: Katniss and Peeta Mellark

Siblings: Dahlia Mellark (13)

Name: Sage Hawthorne

Age: 16

Description: very dark brown hair, grey eyes

District: 5

Parents: Gale and Delly Hawthorne

Siblings: Madge Hawthorne (15), Darius Hawthorne(13), and Laurel Hawthorne(11)


	2. Tara's Background

Tara's POV:

My parents always told me. Don't worry, there not coming back. There gone forever. From the time I was a little girl, my dad, who is a victor himself, would tell me horrible, gruesome stories. I remember my older brothers and I reinacting the scene's, never really giving a thought to the true meaning. I remember waking up in the middle of the night, hearing his screams. When I was 5, I got up and walked to his room. There he lay, shaking, sobs racking his chest. I silently tiptoed next to him. "Daddy, why are you crying?" He looked up, stunned at seeing me. My mother usually fled to the couch when these episodes hit, and my brothers always stayed away, not wanting anything to do with it. Those big brown eyes filled with sadness and sorrow. Unlike him and my brothers, I had inherited my mothers bright green eyes,. He said thats why he loved me so much.

"What are you doing up so late tiger?" That was my nickname, because of my flowing red hair.

"Daddy, please tell me why are you crying?"

He rubbed his eyes, quickly trying to hide his tears "Tiger, I'm fine go back to bed"

I crawled in and snuggled next to him "Daddy, your'e not ok. Maxie refuses to talk to you, Colbee doesn't even look at you and mummy sleeps on the couch."

He sighed "T, a long time ago, when I was a little older than Cole, I played in these games-"

"Ooh Daddy can I play too!" I interrupted

"Oh, T, these were very bad games, no one wanted to play but they were forced." He was being very gentle, putting it in a way a five year old could understand. "Only one person could win these games. I won, but the games were scary"

"But daddy, there over."

With this he burst into tears again. I snuggled deeper into his chest. We stayed like this the whole night. He held me close, sobbing and shaking. I traced pictures on his chest and held him, and comforted him like he did when I had a nightmare. Soon he fell into a fitful sleep. I too drifted off but only after placing a kiss on his forehead.

We continued this way every year. As time went on it was less and less frequent. That was, until my mom died.

I was only eight years old, when the capitol decided to take control again. Bombings, so many of them. My father sent my brothers and I to District 13, where children went when there districts were in trouble. I remember most nights lying in bed with my brother Cole, the place quivering with every bomb dropped. Finally days, weeks , months (I never kept track) later my dad arrived. Looking back now, I remember running into his arms so happy to get to go back and see my mom.

The look on his face I will never forget.

My brothers noticed it before I did.

"Dad,' My brother Max was the first to speak 'Daddy wheres mum?"

His lower lip trembled and he burst into sobs, much like the ones from his nightmares.

"She's gone, she's gone forever"


	3. Sage's background

Me: Hey so like can you bring Finnick back to life and Madge. Can you also write a back story to the carerrs. I think you should emphazie Cato and Clove more. What are Katniss and Peeta's kids named? How bout Annie's son? Please Please Please!

Suzanne:

Me:

Suzanne:

Me:

Suzanne: How did you get my address?

I do not belong ANYTHING besides my characters. Please Suzanne *bows down* have mercy on my soul!

I never really thought my mom and dad were that special in helping create a better Panem. My dad had told me breifly about his relationship to the most know woman in the country. When I was younger my mom would tell me about life in District 12, the 74th Hunger Games, the 3rd Quater Quell, and the Rebellion, but this never gave me the influence of hero parents. When I turned 15, this all changed.

I am the oldest of 4 children. My younger sister, Madge, is supposedly named after a friend of dads. So is my younger brother Darius. I feel unspecial and so does my sister Laurel, because our names have no signifigant meaning. My parents say that my name means "wise one", which is very important since that helped them destroy old Panem. According to them, I fit it perfectly. Now this is true. From a young age, everyone in District 2 praised my parents on such a wise child.

At age 3, my father against my mothers wishes, took my to District 12. At the time, the significance of the trip I never really understood, but I knew that it was important, because the whole ride there, my usually crazy mom was silent, and my dad stayed in his room, never coming out. When we reached 12, my mother took my hand and hooked arms with my father, while we navigated the dirty streets. Growing up in 2, I could tell a big differnce. How dirty the streets were. How skinny the people looked. I kept my mouth shut.

We approached a road filled with unused houses. Unlike most of the district these houses were big and a little nicer. My dad looked at my mom and she silently nodded him on. Slowly we made our way down to a grey house with cream colored shutters. My dad stopped short. He cast a worried glance around and took a deep breath. Suddenly the door swang open. All I saw was a flash of brown hair, jump into my fathers arms. For a few seconds they stayed, locked in an embrace before breaking apart. Tears were running down their faces. "It's been awhile Catnip" At this I was confused. I thought catnip was what my mom used for my cat at home.

"Daddy, why did you just call her a leaf?"

The reunion going on halted. Everyone looked down at me. The girl with the dark brown hair, who was in the middle of hugging my mom, looked surprised. Daddy cleared his throat.

"Katniss, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Sage"

She kneeled down next to me. "Hi Sage. I'm Katniss Everdeen, the girl who used to hunt with your dad."

"So your the girl that broke daddy's heart" There was a sharp intake of breath by my mother. "Katniss I'-" My father quickly started

"Gale it's fine, really" She stood up. "Let me introduce you to my son Sage. He's about the same age as you. Come on in, you guys must be tired. Katniss wrapped an arm around mom and lead her up the stone path. It took awhile for us to get inside, due to the fact my mom was huge, because she was carrying Darius. Once inside, I could smell fresh bread baking. "Katniss whos there,' voice called. A man, in his late thirties apeared. He had blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes. He froze when he saw us. Dad spoke first "Peeta, nice to see you" The man, Peeta, nodded. "SHould I get Hawke?" On cue, a little boy, no older than me, with curly blonde hair, grey eyes, and olive skin entered the room. He ran up to Katniss, hiding behind her leg. "Hawke I'd like you to meet Sage." All I remember is getting lost in those bgrey eyes. They were like storm clouds, but softer.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. We said our good byes and by nightfall, were back on the train home. I was about to go to sleep when Daddy came out of his room and curled up next to me in bed.

"Little bug (that was his nickname for me) you were a good girl today." A tear ran down his face.

"Daddy don't cry, I won't let anything ever hurt you."

He smiled and pulled me closer. "You'll be a heart breaker, just like her"

Yay finally done! So no one was commenting last time so If I get no more comments I will take the story down. Okay:) Lol Just kidding. But please, comment. For Clove and Cato3


End file.
